


性♡公式  伉俪

by dearestjinyoung



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestjinyoung/pseuds/dearestjinyoung





	性♡公式  伉俪

** [Click here ♡](https://shimo.im/docs/PXykR8qV8DDqJWWk) **

我的锅，勿上升


End file.
